Your Love
by NickiMinajandRihannaFan
Summary: Alvin goes out on a date with Brittany's friend, who is always hyper. Slowly Brittany begins to like Alvin. Maybe even secretly have a crush on him. Disclaimer: You know what I don't own. AxB R&R!
1. On and on

**Okay, I was thinkin', **_**Why not do another Alvittany one-shot...**_** so here it is! (Brittany's POV)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I was in the cafeteria with my friends at our own table. (the cheerleading-girls table since I'm a cheerleader)

Lilliana, my friend with red hair and ocean-blue eyes and is hyperactive, kept going on and on and on AND ON about how cute Alvin Seville was.

"OH MY GOSH! HE'S SO HOOOT! AND HE'S SO CUUUUUUUUTE!"

Would she stop talking about Alvin for just ONE SECOND! "Lilly, I think we all get that," I told her shallowly and rolled my eyes. "Brittany, he's freaking, GORGEOUS! You can't just except the fact that I LOVE HIM!" Lilliana said so quickly that I didn't understand a word she said.

So I just said, "Well, you talk about him everyday. To tell you the truth, it kinda gets a little-"

"OH MY GOSH! HE'S COMING THIS WAY!" Lilliana screamed excitedly.

Alvin walked passed our table talking to his friend, Joshua. When he walked by, I could smell his cologne. It smelled really good.

Lilliana suddenly screamed. "Jeez, Lilliana..." Sally **(an old-time name right?) **said. I could tell she was getting annoyed. I was too.

"You think I should ask him out?" she asked us. For some reason when she said that, my stomache started doing flip-flops. "Well-"

"I'LL DO IT!" Lilliana ran quickly over to where Alvin was and I could hear her ask quickly, "Do you wanna go out with me!"

"Erm... uh..." was all that Alvin managed to say.

I know he knew that Lilliana was hyperactive, and kinda weird.

"Uh..."


	2. Do I?

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Lilliana quickly demanded, which startled Alvin. Joshua started laughing quietly. "Shut up, Josh!" Alvin said. Joshua just nodded.

"Well, IS IT YES OR NO?" Lilliana demanded raising her voice. "Well," Alvin began, "I guess-"

"GREAT! Pick me up at 7 tonight!" Lilliana said and skipped over back to us and told us the news.

How could he say yes to her? What am I saying. I don't care.

* * *

After my Math class was over, I walked down hallways to my locker. "Hey Britt," I heard Alvin's voice from behind me. "So you're going with Lilliana tonight," I said trying not to sound disgusted.

"Yeah..." he said, "I don't know why I said yes to that girl. I guess I didn't want to hurt her feelings," I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him. He was looking to the side rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, she's hot and everything," he went on, "but it's like she stalks me!" He looked at me.

I looked into his blue eyes. The smell of his cologne soothed me.

He then smiled that smile that could make any girl melt. I bit my lip nervously.

He laughed and wrapped his arms me and hugged me gently. I hugged him back.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!" I heard Lilliana's voice shout.

I immediately gently pushed Alvin away from me. "Sorry," he apologized. I just nodded.

"C'mon Alvie," Lilliana said as she quickly linked arms with Alvin's and walked away with him.

For some reason, now I had felt empty...


	3. Am I in Love?

Tonight I didn't have any homework. I kept thinking about how Alvin and Lilliana's date would be for some reason.

What if they make-out? What if they french-kiss! _Eww!_

I shook my head trying to forget about it. I laid back in my bed and fell asleep deep in my dreams...

_Shawty, I'ma only tell you this once, you're the illest (Bah ba dah dah oh)  
And for your lovin' I'ma Die Hard like Bruce Willis  
(Bah ba dah dah oh)  
You got spark, you, you got spunk  
You, you got something all the girls want  
You're like a candy store  
And I'm a toddler  
You got me wantin' more and m-m-more of_

_Your love, your love (yeah) [4x]  
Your love, your love [4x]_

Yo (yo)  
He the type to pop tags and be cockin the brim  
Might breeze through The Ave, might stop at the gym  
And he keep a du rag, keep the wave on swim  
Wa-wa-waves on swim so they hate on him  
Anyway I think I met him sometime before  
In a different life or where I record  
I mean he was Adam, I think I was Eve  
But my vision ends with the apple on the tree  
"S" on my chest cause I'm ready to save him  
Ready to give up on anybody that plays him  
And I think I love him, I love him just like I raised him  
When he call me mama, li'l mama, I call him baby

Shawty, I'ma only tell you this once, you're the illest (Bah ba dah dah oh)  
And for your lovin' I'ma Die Hard like Bruce Willis  
(Bah ba dah dah oh)  
You got spark, you, you got spunk  
You, you got something all the girls want  
You're like a candy store  
And I'm a toddler  
You got me wantin' more and m-m-more of

_Your love, your love (yeah) [4x]  
Your love, your love [4x]_

_(yo, yo yo yo)_

He they type to keep a couple hundred grand in the rubberband  
Just left Money Gram in the Lemon Lam  
Hot damn make me scream like summer jam  
I mean that n-gga must be from tha motherland  
Anyway I think I met him in the Sky  
When I was a Geisha he was a Samurai  
Somehow I understood him when he spoke Thai  
Never spoke lies and he never broke fly  
"S" on my chest let me get my cape on  
He so thugged out, Ghostface and Raekwon  
Konvict just like Akon  
Cuz you know the snitches be puttin a jake on

Shawty, I'ma only tell you this once, you're the illest (Bah ba dah dah oh)  
And for your lovin' I'ma Die Hard like Bruce Willis  
(Bah ba dah dah oh)  
You got spark, you, you got spunk  
You, you got something all the girls want  
You're like a candy store  
And I'm a toddler  
You got me wantin' more and m-m-more of

_Your love, your love (yeah) [4x]  
Your love, your love [4x]_

_Find me in the dark  
I'll be in the stars  
Find me in your heart  
I'm in need of your love  
Your love, your love, your love  
Baby, you're the illest, your love  
Your love _

**(Brittany's dream was just like the music video if you know this song)~**

_**The master- Alvin**_

_**The jealous girl- Lilliana**_

_**Nicki Minaj- Brittany**_


	4. Curiosity

AHH! Why did I just have that dream! What's wrong with me!

I walked downstairs inside the kitchen where I found Jeanette at the table reading a book and Eleanor was cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Britt," Eleanor greeted and gave me a happy morning smile.

"Ellie I had the weirdest dream last night," I told her, "well, at least I thought it was weird,"

"Well if it makes you feel any better. I had a dream about Theodore," she said as she blushed.

I glared at her. How was that going to make me feel better! But then I became curious. "Wait. You have a crush on Theodore?" I asked.

"Well... um..."

I tried not to laugh, but this was kinda funny.

Eleanor suddenly shook her head. "Well what about you and Alvin!" she said.

My stomache started doing flip-flops again.

"W-What about us?" I asked. I knew my voice was shaking a little bit.

"In the hallway I saw you and him hugging,"

"So..."

"So I thought you two were going out or something,"

What is wrong with her.

"Just because we give each other hugs doesn't mean we're going out," I said trying not to sound irritated, "besides he's going out with Lilliana,"

"You mean that girl that's in your cheerleading-squad that acts really hyper all the time?" Jeanette asked.

"Yep," I replied.

Eleanor suddenly burst out laughing and fell on the ground laughing.

"I feel sorry for him," Eleanor managed to say.

* * *

During my History class I began texting Alvin from boredom.

_Hey_

_Hey Britt_

_How was ur date wit Lilly?_

_Terrible!_

_Wut happened?_

_When we got at da restraunt she kept asking the waitor ALOT of weird ?s and he almost called the security on her! Then she wanted 2 play truth or dare wit me and when i picked dare she dared me 2 KISS her and before i could say no she kissed me anyway! I did not DARE to kiss her back so i pushed her away from me_

_That must hv been embarrassing XD_

_IT WAS!_

_Ha!_

_Britt do u want 2 go out wit me 2night?_

_NO!_

_Why?_

_I wouldn't go out wit u if u were da last boy on earth!_

_Fine_


	5. Lilliana's Other Side

..."And then we KISSED!" Lilliana shouted that her voice echoed in the gym, as she told Jade how her date went with Alvin.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and continued to practice my flips.

Then I heard a beep from my cell-phone and looked at the text message. It was from Alvin.

_Go out wit me Britt!_

_NO!_

_Plz_

_No_

_Fine_

"BRITTANY!" Lilliana's shout rung in my ears. She was jumping hyperly. "What," I said coldly.

"GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT-"

"WHAT!" I yelled loudly which caused Lilliana to wince. She gave me a death-glare. "Never mind!" she stated rudely.

I put my phone back on the bleachers and walked away from Lilliana and practiced my flips.

_While Brittany wasn't looking, Lilliana looked through Brittany's Inbox on her phone and read her messages. She gasped as she read all the messages that Alvin had recently sunt her. She clenched her teeth in anger._

_So Alvin thinks she's more attractive than me? Lilliana thought angrily, well I'm going to make sure that I'M MORE ATTRACTIVE!_


	6. Hate That I Love You

After cheer-leading practice, I changed back into to my original clothes and walked down hallways to get to my locker.

When I was about to turn a corner, my heart automatically had sank.

Lilliana had her arms wrapped around Alvin's neck and Alvin's hands were resting on her waist. They were kissing repeatively in a slow rhythmn.

Then I saw Lilliana's eyes look towards me, and then they closed.

I turned around and walked away.

For some reason I had felt sick to my stomache, and I wanted to cry.

Maybe Lilliana made the first move.

* * *

I stopped in my tracks and leaned my back against the wall.

Now I seemed angry. My body began to flow with anger. I hate her and Alvin!

Why did he have to kiss HER - for a SECOND TIME!

Maybe they were meant to be. Maybe... _Alvin and I _were meant to be.

What am I saying! I HATE HIM!

Actually... one part of me hates him... but the other part of me... _l-l.. loves _him.

I now had finally figured that out. That's why I had that dream. That's why every time someone mentions him my stomache does flip-flops. That's why I easily get lost into his beautiful eyes.

I realize it now... I love him.

But I hate that I love him.


	7. Feelings of Hatred

The next day at school, during cheer-leading practice I noticed that every time I walked passed her, I would hear her quietly giggled from satisfaction of she what had done yesterday.

I could feel myself getting angry, but I tried not to let my anger overcome me.

"Brittany," I heard the witch's voice call from behind me. I turned around to look at her.

"Alvin wants ME and ONLY me!" she taunted, "and you're certainly NOT going to have him,"

"Well FYI, I _HATE HIM_!" I stated firmly.

Lilliana rolled her eyes. "Oh really," she said smugly, "well how come you looked so _hurt_ whenever I saw you staring at me and Alvin making-out?" She pretended to have a hurt-face, mimicking me. "I..." was all I managed to say as I felt flip-flops in my stomache. I wasn't going to admit to her that I was in love with the boy. (I still hate that I do)

"And like I said - Alvin wants me and only me," Lilliana stated again.

I looked at the ground defeated. Lilliana might be right. He only wants her.

Suddenly Kaitlyn ran up to Lilliana said cheerfully, "Lilliana can I tell you something? It's a secret." "OKAY!" Lilliana screamed. I winced as the scream ringed in my ears.

Kaitlyn noticed me standing 6 inches away from her and said, "Hi Brittany. Can I tell you the secret to-" Before she could finish her question, Lilliana pulled her away. "Oh, don't talk to her. She's just an ugly little BRAT," I heard Lilliana say in her quick-voice. I heard Kaitlyn laugh a little.

As they walked away, I wanted to break EVERY single bone in her body!

After I changed, I walked quickly to my locker and began getting my History and Science books out rapidly from my anger.

"Hey, Britt," I heard the voice of my crush that I now had hated say. I gave him a death-glare and slammed my locker shut and walked quicker than I ever did before away from him as I carried my books with me. "Brittany," Alvin called. I could hear him running after me. But I did not look back, and I did not dare to stop walking away.

Finally Alvin had caught up with me and he got in front of me which caused me to ram into him. I felt myself stumble to the ground as my books fell with me. But when I opened my eyes I saw gleaming blue eyes staring into mine. Then I realized that I had fallen on top of him.

I could feel his heart beating in a fast pace. I wanted to stay like this forever, but I then remembered why and how much I hated him.

I got off of him and was about to run away, but Alvin quickly grasped my wrist. "Why are you running away from me?" he asked in a gentle.

I just stood there and looked down at him angrily.

"LET GO OF ME, ALVIN!" I demanded.

"Don't run away again... please," he pleaded. Should I tell him why I was mad at him?

I looked at Alvin carefully. He was just looking up at me with gentle eyes.

I sighed defeated by his cute face.


	8. The Real Truth

"Why did you kiss her?" I asked softly.

"What?" he said taken aback, "_she kissed me!_""And you LET her!" I shouted angrily.

"No... I mean I..." he began, "I-It was so unexpected. I know she was crazy over me, but I didn't know _THAT_ crazy,"

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was so confused right now.

"Well, all day yesterday me and my brothers noticed that she was following me everywhere. And before I was about to go to my next class, she came out of nowhere and started KISSING ME! I didn't enjoy it. I didn't mean to hurt you, Britt- if I hurt you," he added.

I knew I was blushing right now when I heard him add the last part. It was sweet of him.

His hand was still grasped around my wrist and I helped him up. When he had stood up he let go of my wrist and hugged me. I hugged him back and smiled.

"I love you, Alvin..." I said softly, "um.. as a friend," I quickly added.

Alvin laughed a little and replied soothingly, "I love you too,"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Lilliana screamed from the top of her lunges.

Alvin and I turned to face her as we held hands. "I'm not going anywhere, Lilly!" I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Lilliana scoffed and said quickly, "C'mon Alvie, let's go," she said as she grasped Alvin's free hand to lead Alvin away, but Alvin jerked her hand away.

"No," he said, "could you just leave me alone for ONE SECOND, please!" I could see that Alvin was getting really irritated with Lilliana. After all, SHE'S CRAZY! :D

Lilliana just stood there. She looked at me.

She walked up to me and I was ready for any hurtful words that she was going to say to me...


	9. Blazin

Lilliana took a long deep breath and said quickly and uneasily, "I'm sorry,"

My eyes widened in surprise of what she just said. She actually said sorry to me. I know Lilliana, and she would never apologize for anything that she did wrong.

Then another thing that surprised me was that Lilliana fell to her knees and began crying. "I'm so sorry..." she sobbed.

Alvin and I sat on the floor next to her and gave her a hug. "It's okay. We forgive you," Alvin said soothingly. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm such a terrible person..." Lilliana's voice was getting more hoarse, "you shouldn't forgive me..."

"But we do forgive you, Lilly," I said. Lilliana snifled. She continued to cry. Alvin and I looked at each other and back at Lilliana. How can we make her stop crying?

"Alvin..." we heard a quiet voice above us say. We looked up and saw that it was Theodore. "Yes, Theodore?" Alvin replied. I heard Lilliana stop crying all of a sudden.

"Um.. this probably isn't the right time right now, but just wanted to ask you for some advi-" "You are so, CUTE!" Lilliana screeched. She stood up and walked towards Theodore and Theodore backed up everytime she took a step closer to him.

"Do you wanna go out?" Lilliana as she kept walking towards him. She wasn't even blinking!

"Uh..." Theodore said. I could tell he was frightened.

"ANSWER ME!" Lilliana demanded.

Theodore screamed and began to run away from her. Lilliana ran after while she kept saying, "Teddy, come back!"

Alvin and I laughed. Poor Theodore.

"Um... Brittany?" Alvin said softly. "Yes?" I replied. "Since Lilliana is over me now... will you go out with me?"

I looked at him for a second. He's so cute.

"Yes," I answered.

Alvin gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Love you, Britt,"

"Love you too,"

I love him very very much. And now he's my boyfriend.

I blushed as he gave me one more kiss and hugged me.

* * *

_"AHHHHH! Get this crazy girl away from me!"_

_"TEDDY!"..._

**THE END!**


	10. Author's Notes

Author's Notes!

**Sally (chapter 1): cheer-leader**

**Joshua (chapter 2): Alvin's friend**

**Jade (chapter 5): cheer-leader**

**Kaitlyn (chapter 8): cheer-leader**

**Brittany mostly wore pink for her original clothes.**

**Cheer-leading outfit: red & white**

**Lilliana mostly wore white for her original clothes.**

**The whole one-shot was told by Brittany's POV (just in case you forgot :))**

**The title is named after the song "Your Love" by Nicki Minaj (she owns the song, I own the story)**

**The whole one-shot was the cartoon version and everyone in the story was 16 years old.**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Review again, please!**

_**Deuces!~**_

_**~NickiMinajandRihannaFan**_


End file.
